


Telling The Detective

by russianspiderromanova



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wallander (UK TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha finds herself pregnant and tells Magnus the good news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling The Detective

Natasha was pacing. She couldn’t help it. She was having a hard time processing that she was actually pregnant. And not just a little bit pregnant, she was five months along!

She hadn’t thought that it was possible. Natasha had finally gotten up the nerve to see a doctor, knowing full well that Magnus was going to be at work all day. She had needed to face either possibility alone.

Natasha glanced at the clock, the next time that she passed by and froze, Magnus was going to be home any minute now. She had yet to come to terms with things. And no matter how many times she watched the damn ultrasound, it just wouldn’t click in her brain. 

Natasha moved to pull the DVD out of the player so that she could hand it to Magnus. However, she froze as she heard the lock click. Her entire body tensed as it went into a defensive mode. She forced herself to breathe in an effort to become calm as she heard the door open.

Once Magnus entered the room; Natasha instantly felt better. She was unable to hold back the grin as she ran to him and even started to cry as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. 

"Magnus….I…I’m pregnant!"


End file.
